conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Admin time
It's that time of the decade again; Conworlds is in need of active administrators and as far as I know, Wikia's policy requires a discussion to be held on the respective wiki before new admins can be made bureaucrats. I believe we should do this in two parts: 1) vote on two new admins and 2) demote seven of the current nine admins. As for the first part, I know myself and Vivaporius want to take the mantel of admins now, however, Conworlds being a semi-democracy, we will allow more people to throw their hats in the bag. I would rather not have us campaign, but that's fine too, since I have no authority to tell you otherwise. As for the second part, I suggest we keep United Planets and Woogers around as admins, but demote the other seven. I will put headers up for the voting; just sign beneath it. Since this is't real politics, I think you can vote for both. This is simply to show Wikia what the community wants. Also, please, no abstentions. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) New admins Vivaporius YES * -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) * Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:42, June 1, 2013 (UTC) * Enclavehunter (talk) 23:00, June 1, 2013 (UTC) * 77topaz (talk) 00:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) NO Super Warmonkey YES * -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) * Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:42, June 1, 2013 (UTC) * --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 22:56, June 1, 2013 (UTC) * Enclavehunter (talk) 23:00, June 1, 2013 (UTC) * 77topaz (talk) 00:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) *'Ham Ham Time' (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:32, June 2, 2013 (UTC) NO Put your name in if you also want to be a candidate *if you need an extra, I wouldn't mind, but I'm busy for the next 2 weeks with exams. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 22:57, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Demote admins BIPU YES * -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) * Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:43, June 1, 2013 (UTC) NO Cprhodesact YES * -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) * Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:43, June 1, 2013 (UTC) NO Sir Spart Sparklbox YES * -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) * Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:43, June 1, 2013 (UTC) NO Tel Loiryn YES * -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) * Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:43, June 1, 2013 (UTC) NO TimeMaster YES * -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) NO *Yeah, I feel like I should drop in more in the future. Anyway, demoting is not really necessary. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:01, June 2, 2013 (UTC) *'Ham Ham Time' (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yanus YES * -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) * Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:43, June 1, 2013 (UTC) NO If you wish to see either Woogers and UP removed, add them